I Am Omega
by I-Am-Omega
Summary: I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End.


I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End.

Revelation 22:13

It was 17 years ago to this day that I was born. It was a drab day, dark and cloudy. A storm was eminent and the air felt humid and sticky. My mother laid in the delivery room, awaiting the birth of her first colt. She had only been married a short time, 11 months to be exact, but there she was. A short while later my father and mother were waiting in the hospital room. I had been born, but needed testing and blood work done as all new born colts and fillies did. As the doctor approached my parents their hopes lurched to an all-time high, only to be crushed as the doctor explained the situation. I was born with a very unfortunate disorder. My heart was incorrectly formed and I would not live past 3. To this day I remember the tears my parents cried over my bed, their dreams falling to pieces. My third birthday came, and yet I was not dead. It was then that my parents gained hope. Hope that I could survive. Hope that I could, one day, have children of my own and a future to pursue. It was then that I received my name. My parents had decided that since I was supposed to die before the age of three, why give me a name. It would only increase the pain of my passing if they named me and made me a part of their life. This was also the reason I was not allowed to go outside. I was not allowed to make friends, talk to others, or go to school. But now that they had faith in me, everything changed. I was allowed to go outside, I could play games with others, I was allowed freedom. And it was glorious.

Except for my name. I loved my parents with all my heart, deformed part and all, but I still can't believe they would do that to me. My name was more of a sick joke than a symbol of my person, but there was nothing I could do about it. I learned to live with it, and I began to take pride in it. But then school started. Being a unicorn I was sent to magic school, but I was quickly recommended to attend Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns by my teacher. I packed my bags and went to the city of Canterlot. It was a large city, much larger than the town I had grown up in. Everypony seemed like they had something to do. Not knowing what to do with myself I rented an apartment with the money my parents had sent me with. I had enough for roughly a month of housing and food. I asked around and eventually found my way to the school. It looked a lot less extravagant than I thought it would. I made my way to my first class and took a seat in the back of the room, attempting to be as little sociable as possible. I decided I would observe the students first, and then make introductions. It was safer that way. I watched as other students came into the class. They quickly formed their little friend groups and began talking. I continued to observe from a distance, until my eye caught one student in particular.

She was alone, yet she didn't seem to care. The tip of her lavender horn stuck through the dark purple mane that sat atop her head. She seemed to have pink highlights of sorts in her hair as well, though I wasn't sure if they were natural or not. It was impossible to get a look at her face since her head was buried in a book, but it didn't matter to me. She seemed to have the same type of personality as me. She seemed to prefer being in solitude, as did I, and seemed to be fairly interested in literature. We heard the door click open and I watched as all the students assumed their regular spots in the classroom. I sat silently as the princess herself entered the room. She was about what I had expected her to be, beautiful, elegant, and powerful. Her voice was soft, but held a sense of authority in it. As I listened to her go through roll call I slowly realized something. She would eventually get to me, and I would have to introduce myself. Sure enough, she got to the end of the roll sheet.

"I see we have a new student with us today. Will you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

I swallowed my fear as I rose from my desk. The moment I had dreaded had finally come. I reached the front of the classroom and slowly turned around. I knew many of the students were afraid of me. Most ponies were. I had a sleek, dark coat that contrasted my dull gray mane. The tip of my pitch black horn poked through the ruffled mess of my mane and my boring, gray eyes slowly scanned the faces before me. Before I sealed my fate I got one last look at the lavender mare. My eyes stopped and met her deep purple eyes. She seemed to notice since her eyes willingly locked with mine, comforting me into revealing my most hated quality about myself. I faced the rest of the class and took in a deep breath. I felt the weight being lifted off my chest as I finally revealed my secret.

"I am Omega."


End file.
